Providing cooling to electrical components in downhole applications, such as sensors or other kinds of devices that operate properly below a certain temperature and are used, for example, in borehole drilling, logging measurements and the like is desirable to reduce equipment failure and improve the accuracy of measurements of physical properties of potential petroleum bearing rock formations. A significant drawback to existing cooling devices is that cooling time may be limited, such as in the case of dewars filled with a cooling fluid. In other configurations, power must be provided to the device downhole. Providing power requires substantial amounts of cabling to provide for electrical coupling between a power source uphole and a device located downhole.